Gray Eyes
by Felisbela
Summary: Os dois compartilham os mesmos olhos acinzentados. [One-shot] - [Casal: Jon e Arya/Incest] - [Alerta: baseado até o capítulo da primeira narração de Arya do primeiro volume "Guerra dos Tronos" e em algumas cenas da série de tv. Pode conter erros no enredo e na caracterização das personagens já que a fanfic foi baseada nos poucos capítulos iniciais do livro.]


**GRAY EYES**

_Suddenly I knew that you'd have to go_

_My world was not yours, your eyes told me so_

_Yet it was there I felt the crossroads of time_

_And I wondered why._

_As we cast our gaze on the tumbling sea_

_A vision came o'er me_

_Of thundering hooves and beating wings_

_In clouds above._

_The Old Ways - Loreena McKennitt_

**Snow and Sword**

Quatros anos haviam se passado desde que Jon Snow se tornou um homem da patrulha da noite. Os quatro anos de isolamento o haviam fortalecido como pessoa e de um simples menino de Winterfell, um bastardo, ele se transformou em Lorde Snow, um dos homens que pertenciam a linha de frente da Muralha. Embora gostasse de seu posto, e de seus irmãos da noite, ainda sentia falta do Sul e a oportunidade de regressar ao castelo veio quando recebeu o comunicado de noivado de uma de suas meias-irmãs, Sansa Stark. A linda menina, que agora deveria ser uma mulher, pensou Snow, iria se casar com o príncipe Joffrey Baratheon, futuro senhor dos sete reinos. O convite veio do seu comandante, e também tio, Benjen Stark. Jon Snow não hesitou. Ele sabia que poderia ser a última oportunidade de rever sua família. Como estaria Robb Stark? Agora como Senhor do Norte, após a morte de seu pai, Eddard Stark, Jon pensava em como Robb havia se transformado. Será que o reconheceria? Será que próprio Robb mudaria a sua conduta frente a um dos seus irmãos prediletos? Quanto a Sansa e Rickon, Jon não tinha grandes memórias, embora também os amasse, mas com Robb, Bran e Arya era diferente. A respeito de Arya, Jon pensava se a menina ainda se comportava feito um menino. Ela já deveria ter quanto? Uns treze anos? Quase a mesma idade de quando Jon Snow havia saído de Winterfell. E Bran? Preso eternamente em uma cama, sem grandes expectativas de vida, talvez só esperasse a morte...

Fantasma olhou para o seu dono, tentando imaginar o que Snow pensava enquanto fazia a guarda da Muralha naquela madrugada. O posto foi logo passado para um dos companheiros de Jon, concedendo assim o direito deste de descanso até o amanhecer. Embora tenha passado tanto tempo, a vida na Patrulha da Noite em nada havia facilitado. Vez ou outra era chamado para jantar na mesa dos grandes senhores, ao lado de seu tio, mas a esperança de que sua vida melhorasse, era logo descartada quando voltava para a ponte, para o seu turno da madrugada.

Quando voltou para o seu quarto, percebeu que naquela noite, seu colega, estaria ausente.

Assim melhor, pensou Jon quando retirou as botas, se libertou das casacas pesadas e se enfiou nos cobertores, que embora não fossem feitos do tecido macio como os de Winterfell, eram suficientes para ter uma noite agradável naquela geladeira.

Quando colocou a cabeça na cama, Jon Snow, tateou embaixo do travesseiro, encontrando um pedaço de papel já muito amassado e dobrado diversas vezes. Aquilo o fez lembrar do desmembramento de sua família, e como tudo havia mudado desde a morte de seu pai. Logo, Sansa iria voltar para o Sul, provavelmente levaria Arya consigo e as coisas permaneceriam como sempre deveriam ter sido.

Depois de duas horas de sono, Jon foi acordado por seu tio, deveria ficar pronto em trinta minutos para que pudessem pegar os cavalo nos estábulos e partir para Winterfell.

Durante a viagem, as memórias retornavam em pequenos flashs na cabeça de Snow...  
A comitiva de Barenthon, juntamente com os Starks agora sumiam da vista daqueles que haviam dado seu último adeus ao Lorde do Norte. Mal sabiam que aquela seria a última vez que veriam seu rei. Robb Stark olhou para Jon Snow, enquanto que as dúvidas brotavam em sua mente. Aquilo era o certo a fazer? Separar os Starks de uma maneira tão repentina e tão incerta? Quem poderia assegurar que estariam a salvo? Quem poderia prever que algum dia os Starks voltariam a se reunir em Winterfell? Quando Jon Snow observou os olhos cheios de emoção de seu irmão mais velho transbordarem, ele percebeu que a conexão da família nunca mais se estabeleceria. Enquanto Robb contornou o cavalo de Jon para voltar para o castelo, Snow olhou novamente para a direção em que a comitiva partira, se sentindo assim preparado para também dar Adeus para Winterfell.

O mundo havia mudado.

Quando chegou no castelo, viu o seu irmão mais velho, descer da montaria e subir apressadamente pelas escadas da porta principal. Nem a voz de Jon em seu encalço fez Robb parar para olhar para seu meio-irmão. Quando deu por si, o irmão mais velho já estava em seu quarto e Jon Snow estava do lado de fora, olhando atordoado para as grandes portas de madeira. Snow colocou os ouvidos na porta, mas nem a respiração de Robb poderia ser ouvida. Uma dor lenta começou a se apoderar do peito e ele desconfiou que ela iria continuar dentro de si e possivelmente seria sua eterna companhia para o local que iria viajar. Ele gostaria de pelo menos ter abraçado Robb...

Até breve, meu irmão.

Jon Snow se distanciou do quarto do irmão e começou a caminhar pelos corredores de Winterfell. Até que Fantasma, o lobo albino de Jon puxou a barra da calça que o menino vestia. Não foi preciso muito tempo para descobrir onde Fantasma o guiava. Ali era o quarto de sua irmãzinha. Snow observou seu lobo farejar um papel amassado perto do baú do quarto. Jon sorriu ao perceber que a carta era para ele.

Embora aquelas palavras terem sido escritas por um remetente, repleto de esperanças, o destinatário as recebeu com o coração já contaminado pelo desengano do destino.  
Que a esperança esteja sempre com você, Arya.

Jon colocou a carta em seu bolso ao perceber a voz da Senhora de Winterfell o abordar no quarto de sua filha.

Pelo menos fora de Winterfell, nunca mais teria que conviver com aquela Senhora que o desprezava.

**oOo**

Quando chegaram em Winterfell, tio e sobrinho não esperavam ser recebidos com armas e espadas em mãos pelos soldados do castelo. As palavras saíram ferozes, e pediram que os estranhos se aproximassem, relevassem seus nomes e que entregassem seu armamento. Jon Snow questionou seu tio com um olhar de dúvida, Benjen ainda sentado na sela do cavalo se aproximou dos cinco soldados que o recebiam.

- Eu sou Benjen Stark e este é meu sobrinho Jon Snow. Temos permissão para a nossa entrada em Winterfell, recebemos o convite do noivado da princesa Sansa com o príncipe Joffrey. Pedimos a sua licença para que possamos entrar no castelo.

Mas mesmo depois das apresentações, os soldados não permitiram que tio e sobrinho prosseguissem. Benjen voltou o seu cavalo para Jon comunicando o que havia acontecido. O sobrinho ainda se mantinha bem afastado dos soldados, e suas mãos caíram para o punho de sua espada.

- O que eles estão pensando? Somos Starks! – Jon observou o seu tio negar a sua afirmação, tocando em suas mãos para que ele não retirasse a espada da bainha. – Você é um Stark e eu sou filho de Eddard Stark! – reiterou Jon, mas o tio novamente negou com um acenar.

- Eles não sabem disso, Jon! – as mãos de Jon finalmente pousaram na pele de seu cavalo, desistindo de começar uma briga das portas de Winterfell.

- Como não sabem que eu sou filho de um Stark? – Benjen retirou suas mãos das do sobrinho, para depois pousarem nos ombros de Jon. A tormenta nos olhos cinzentos juntamente com a feição do rosto mostravam que Jon não deixaria isso desapercebido.

- Já passou muito tempo, Jon. Ser um Stark já não basta. Somos estranhos em Winterfell. Além de estarmos em épocas difíceis, teremos que entregar nossas armas. Com elas, não poderemos entrar no castelo!

- Somos da patrulha da noite, não podemos abandonar nossas espadas!

- Não aqui em Winterfell!

- Por quê não chamam Robb? Tenho certeza que esse mal entendido estará esclarecido e esses coitados descerão de posto. O senhor irá ver, meu tio! – Jon falava, agora olhava para os soldados que estavam agora perto, provavelmente tentando descobrir o que eles estavam discutindo.

- São ordens da senhora Catelyn e do novo rei, Jon! – o jovem mais uma vez olhou descrente para o tio.

- Duvido que essa ordem tenha saído dos lábios de Robb, mas se esse é o único meio para entrar no castelo...

Muito a contragosto, Jon Snow desceu de seu cavalo, levou as mãos pela cintura e retirou as adagas e a espada que o acompanharam já há quatro anos. Se aproximou dos soldados e entregou as suas armas ao soldado que parecia o mais velho, pedindo que cuidassem bem naqueles objetos. Seu tio fez o mesmo e assim foi liberada passagem. Deixaram os cavalos e subiram pelas escadas. Os soldados também reclamaram do lobo branco que não saia de perto de Snow nem um minuto se quer, mas o animal mostrou seus dentes e de repente, os soldados mudaram de idéia e o animal não foi considerado uma arma, podendo seguir com o seu dono.

Os dois homens entraram no castelo e sentiram o bafo quente atingirem a pele de seus rostos. As paredes do castelo Winterfell eram aquecidas pela nascente de águas quentes que brotavam no subsolo e banhavam as paredes do castelo. Aquilo proporcionava aos moradores e visitantes, um bem-estar que nenhum castelo oferecia aos arredores. Jon e Benjen poderiam jurar que Winterfell era a habitação mais confortável de todo o Norte, e os dois eram as melhores pessoas para provar que tal afirmativa era verídica já que passaram um bom tempo no estremo norte, onde a ventania entrava pelas janelas durante a noite e a neve chegava a cobrir os joelhos ao amanhecer.

Os olhos cinzentos olharam para os arredores e de repente Snow poderia jurar que nunca tinha saído de Wintefell. Tudo era o mesmo desde a sua partida, nem a decoração parecia ter mudado, mas uma batida forte despertou sua atenção.

No fundo da sala, entrou um homem coberto por uma manta feita de couro, empunhava uma espada que a usaria, caso seus visitantes parecessem perigosos para a sua família. Mas tio e sobrinho não recuaram e nem tão pouco Fantasma pareceu se intimidar com o homem que agora se revelava para os dois visitantes.

- Não nos reconhece?

Benjen perguntou para a estranha figura no fundo da sala. Agora Jon notou que ele se aproximava deles, seus passos eram lentos, como se ainda não tivesse descoberto quem estava ali. O rosto enfim se revelou, suas feições eram duras, os traços eram simétricos, mostrando o quão belo aquele homem era, possuía olhos tão azuis que o céu de verão teria inveja por não conseguir uma tonalidade tão bela quanto aquela encontrada em suas íris. Pelo o que Jon poderia perceber, os cabelos castanhos dele estavam mais lisos, mas ainda possuíam o mesmo comprimento, tal como a barba, que ainda tinha a estranha coloração castanha, que mais parecia vermelha na luz do sol.

Jon olhou para o seu tio e resolveu também se aproximar da figura incerta. Será que tinha mudado tanto? Essa era a pergunta que povoava a cabeça de Jon. Afinal, seu próprio irmão não o reconhecia...

- Não se lembra de mim, meu irmão? – a pergunta saiu em um tom triste, como se aquela dúvida fosse a verdadeira constatação de que o tempo tinha passado, e os dois irmãos não mais se reconheciam. O homem de olhos azuis agora fitavam a figura toda vestida de preto. A pele de Snow tinha se tornando mais branca, possuindo quase a tonalidade do gelo, os olhos acinzentados que antes possuíam o brilho da juventude, agora eram tomados pelas sombras que tinham conquistado durante as duras batalhas na Muralha. Mas apesar das mudanças, o homem conseguia ver em Jon a figura de seu irmão que ainda estava guardada em seu coração. O sorriso agora era formado nos lábios do outro e Jon se sentiu abraçado.

- Seja bem-vindo!

Foi preciso que o tio chamasse a atenção dos irmãos para que também se voltassem para si. Robb também se aproximou de seu tio, não com tanta emoção, mas também o abraçou.  
Depois dos comprimentos, foi a vez de Jon Snow questionar Robb a respeito do que tinham passado minutos atrás, antes de entrarem no castelo, mas antes que o irmão mais velho pudesse responder, um homem entrou na sala.

- Acho que é a hora das apresentações, não é? Este é o príncipe Joffrey Baratheon, futuro rei do Sul...

- Futuro senhor dos sete reinos. – corrigiu o homem que era dois anos mais novo do que Jon e Robb, mas que possuía um orgulho que era maior do que dos filhos Stark.

- Sim, lembro de você. – Jon analisou o jovem príncipe. Ele ainda poderia ser considerado bonito, com seus cabelos loiros que se tornavam brilhantes como ouro na luz do dia e seus vibrantes olhos azuis, mas nada impressionava Jon. Ele ainda conseguia distinguir a arrogância no seu jeito de andar e no modo como ele tinha falado aquela última frase. - Será que continua receber mais pancadas do que de fato dá-las em campo de batalha, príncipe Joffrey? – um sorriso maldoso apareceu nos lábios de Jon que aumentou de tamanho ao escutar o riso contido de Robb.

- Olhe o que fala bas... – Mas antes que uma briga se instalasse, o atual Rei das Terras do Norte resolveu se colocar no meio aos dois homens.

- Bem, que bom vê-los de novo. – Robb, afastou Joffrey e ficou mais próximo de Jon. – Rick e Bran gostariam muito de te ver, Jon. – Robb colocou os braços em volta dos ombros do irmão. – Eu quero falar com você também, tio. Se aproxime.

Os três sumiram pela porta deixando o príncipe Joffrey sozinho no salão de entrada, ainda bestificado pelo o que Jon Snow havia falado.

- Mais é mesmo um bastardo, um verdadeiro filho de uma...

**oOo**

Robb deixou o seu irmão no corredor que levava para o quarto de Brandon e conduziu seu tio para uma sala mais afastado, onde poderiam conversar a respeito do que tinha se passado minutos atrás. Jon estava morrendo de vontade de ver como Bran estava, queria muito ver o estado do menino. Ainda se lembrava da despedida dolorosa que teve junto ao irmão. Catelyn estava presente, Bran estava inconsciente e a última coisa que restou nas memórias do meio-irmão foi do rosto corado e das mãozinhas suaves de menino. Quantos anos teria Bran agora? Dez anos? Onze anos? Jon não saberia dizer...

O homem de olhos cinzentos e com vestes pretas bateu delicadamente na porta de madeira. Uma voz desconhecida mandou ele entrar depois de ter se identificado.

Brandon era exatamente o que Jon imaginava em sua mente. Ele tinha crescido, logicamente, dali alguns anos Jon seria capaz de enxergar Bran mais alto do que si. Como Robb, ele tinha belíssimos olhos azuis, mas diferente do irmão mais velho, Bran ainda tinha os traços infantis em seu rosto, apesar de ser já um homenzinho. Os cabelos ruivos tinham crescido, agora alcançam os seus ombros. Bran tinha um belo sorriso estampado em sua face e o brilho do olhar demonstrava que ele ainda continuava a tentar viver, apesar de tudo, fazendo com que Jon sentisse um calor invadir o seu peito. Aquele menino era mais corajoso do que qualquer outro homem, pensou Jon.

O meio-irmão abriu os braços para abraçar o menino mais novo, mas Bran estendeu as mãos, pedindo para que Jon não saísse de onde estava. Os olhos cinzentos fitaram o rosto do menino, sem entender o que o mais novo estava tentando fazer, mas quando Brandon se levantou da cama, sozinho, o mais velho de repente sabia o que o mais novo estava tentando fazer. Os passos foram lentos e incertos, a qualquer hora Jon poderia ver o mais novo se estatelar no chão, mas com coragem, o mais novo seguiu o seu percurso até chegar onde Jon estava.

- Isto foi para você, Jon! – Apesar das duras batalhas e de ter se tornado um homem de poucos sentimentos, era o que ele pensava de si, Jon não pode evitar de se sentir emocionado, ao ver o esforço do pequeno Bran. Uma lágrima solitário rolou nos cantos dos olhos do irmão mais velho.

- Não gostaria que você me visse chorando. – o menino tinha sido erguido por Jon e agora Bran se encontrava nos braços de seu irmão. Os dedos do menino pousaram na face do mais velho, agora limpava o resquício de emoção do meio-irmão.

- Robb também disso o mesmo quando me viu caminhar pela primeira vez. – os dois gargalharam juntos. – E olha que ele chorou feito um bebê. - Jon achava que se seu irmão mais velho teria chorado daquele jeito que Bran estava falando, ele poderia deixar uma ou duas lágrimas caírem no canto de seus olhos, sem se sentir menos homem por isso.

- Onde está Rickon? Robb me disse que ele estava querendo me ver.

- Sim, ele é o mais ansioso por sua chegada, Jon. – o mais velho ficou imaginando o porque daquele interesse por ele de Rickon, o mais novo dos Starks e Bran também pensou o mesmo, pois logo disse ao irmão os motivos do pequeno. – Ele era muito novo quando você saiu daqui, talvez nem se lembre de você direito, mas.. contamos tanta coisa sobre o nosso meio-irmão que ele se sente enciumado por não ter tido algum tempo com você... talvez ele queira ficar com você, Jon!

- Onde ele está? – Jon voltou a perguntar e Bran apontou para a janela. O mais velho caminhou até a janela e olhou para onde Bran indicara. Rickon estava brincando com Cão Felpudo. Ainda nos braços de Jon, Bran assobiou, chamando atenção do menino lá embaixo.

Jon viu os mesmos olhos azuis que já tinham contemplado em Robb e Brandon, mas a característica que mais chamava atenção em Rickon eram seus cabelos desgrenhados, as mechas apontadas para todos os cantos. Jon sorriu ao pensar que os pêlos de Cão Felpudo eram mais organizados do que a cabeleira de seu dono.

- Jon chegou, Rickon! – gritou do alto Bran, que acenava para o seu irmão. Rickon virou a sua cabeça o máximo que pode para olhar para Jon. O lobo ao seu lado, também notou a presença do mais velho, pois ele uivou e abanou o rabo mostrando felicidade. Por falar em, Cão Felpudo, onde estariam os outros lobos? Isso era o que Jon pensava quando uma outra voz, conhecida pelo mais velho se fez presente no quarto de Bran. O homem se virou, ainda com seu irmão em seu colo, não se intimidando com o olhar da senhora sobre si.

- O jantar será servido em instantes. – Catelyn Stark ainda tinha o mesmo tom cortante em sua voz e ainda era bela, como Jon se lembrava, apesar de algumas rugas em seu rosto terem aparecido. Era verdade, Jon não mais a condenava, como há quatro anos atrás. Talvez o bastardo nunca entenderia o que a senhora Stark tinha passado, mas ele não poderia negar o sofrimento de anos de pernas e lutas na face de Catelyn. Talvez ela fosse a que mais tinha sofrido. Ver seu marido e seus filhos partirem para uma terra desconhecida, sem poder pedir que ficassem, depois ver Brandon perder os movimentos nas pernas e por último saber da notícia do falecimento de seu marido...

Quando Jon soube da morte de seu pai, ele próprio não acreditará. Na época, ele não pode deixar seu posto na Muralha, era ainda um aprendiz , não podendo delegar suas tarefas a um outro colega, mas Benjen confirmou a morte do irmão. Os rumores logo invadiram o extremo norte, uns falavam que a cabeça de Eddard teria regressado ao Norte e que no dia que chegou a Winterfell, Catelyn teria levado a única parte de seu marido para dentro do seu quarto. Ela tinha chorando a noite inteira com o rosto do marido em seu colo...  
Brandon foi depositado com cuidado na cama e Jon seguiu Catelyn pelos corredores, não conseguindo pensar em nada para falar para a Senhora Stark.

Vez o outra, Jon tinha que parar para esperar a senhora acender as velas dos corredores. O homem tinha esquecido que já iria anoitecer...

- Sansa e Joffrey estão já a sua espera no salão. Acho que você se lembra da sala onde costumávamos receber as nossas visitas...

- Sim, senhora. – Jon reiterou com um acenar.

- Não irei acompanhá-lo. – parecia que esse era o convite para que Snow descesse as escadas sozinho. Ele olhou novamente para a Senhora Stark e segui seu caminho.

Pouca coisa havia mudado em Winterfell, admitiu Jon.

**oOo**

Os únicos no jantar, além de Jon eram Sansa, acompanhada por seu noivo, príncipe Joffrey. Além deles, Robb estava presente, ele se sentou na cadeira que um dia pertenceu ao seu pai. Rickon bem que pediu para que ficasse, mas Robb mandou o menor ir jantar com Bran, em seu quarto.

- Desculpa, Jon, mas ele anda um pouco obcecado por você. - Robb deu uma risadinha, enquanto confessava para seu meio-irmão.

- Eu sei, Bran me contou.

O tio, Benjen, dispensou a companhia dos sobrinhos e pediu para que sua comida fosse servida em seu quarto.

A carne foi colocado nos pratos e a conversa não se estendeu muito, até porque Jon só conseguiu manter o diálogo e mesmo assim, com uma conversa bem superficial, com seu irmão.

Sansa não demonstrou grandes sentimentos em rever seu irmão, apesar dos quatro anos sem vê-lo. Jon a achou mais bonita do que ela já tinha sido em suas memórias. Seus olhos azuis dominavam a sua aparência, os seus cabelos ruivos e sedosos completavam o visual da irmã mais velha e o charme de suas sardas ainda se encontrava presente nos seios da face. Suas curvas também se mostravam proeminentes no vestido cor de rosa.

- Robb, até agora só vi Cão Felpudo! Por onde anda os outros lobos? – perguntou Jon, mas de repente percebeu que aquele não seria uma boa conversa para terem no jantar. O sofrimento não foi desapercebido nos olhos azuis de seu irmão.

- Verão se encontra trancado, nas prisões do castelo a mando de Catelyn. Ela proibiu Brandon de ver o animal. Nymeria está pedida no Sul, Lady...

- Lady teve o que merecia quando quase arrancou o meu braço... – Jon ouviu Joffrey falar. Sansa olhou para o lado, não querendo participar da conversa.

- E assim como Lady, Vento Cinzento está morto. – Agora o irmão sabia do motivo dos olhos azuis terem se entristecido quando Jon perguntou sobre os lobos. O homem percebeu que a mão direita de Robb estava sobre a mesa e a tomou na sua. – Isso já foi muito tempo, Jon.

- Mas ainda consigo ver a tristeza em seu olhar. – Jon olhou para Fantasma que ficou o tempo todo ao seu lado, desde que tinha pisado em Winterfell. Apesar das duras batalhas que travara na Muralha, o lobo albino de Snow nunca chegou perto da morte. Robb também percebeu o olhar de seu irmão para o lobo. Fantasma andou até Robb e colocou a cabeça em seu colo. O homem de belos olhos azuis enterrou seus dedos na pelagem branca.

- Jon tem sorte de ainda tê-lo, Fantasma. – Jon pode ver os lábios de Robb repuxarem, como se seu irmão mais velho tentasse sorrir.

- Esses lobos deveriam ser proibidos de entrarem em Winterfell – disse Joffrey. – Por onde eles andam, só há desgraça!

- Lady me trouxe muitos momentos de felicidade, meu príncipe. Até mais do que eu tenho com o senhor.

Os dois irmão se entreolharam para depois fitarem Sansa, que enfim tinha se mostrado uma Stark na frente de Jon. Pela primeira vez, o homem de olhos cinzas se sentiu orgulhoso de ter Sansa como a sua irmã, mas assim como Robb, Jon ficou calado em frente a briga que se instalara, de repente, na sala.

- Você é a minha futuro esposa, Sansa! Vê se me honre diante de seus irmãos... – Jon percebeu os dedos do homem sobre os braços de sua irmã e se ergueu de súbito.

- O quê pensa que está fazendo com a minha irmã, seu imbecil? – Ele agora percebia a respiração de Sansa em sua face, os dedos de sua irmã puxavam as suas mãos, para que ficassem o mais longe do pescoço de seu noivo.

- Não cometa tal loucura, Jon! – os olhos acinzentados se voltaram para a face da sua irmã mais velha, que agora respirava pesadamente, sua face do branco para o vermelho, em instantes.

- Quem está cometendo uma loucura é você Sansa, casando com esse, cretino! – Robb se manteve calado, não havia mais o que ser discutido. Jon tinha se voltado completamente para a irmã, só percebendo quando Joffrey havia escapado quando Fantasma o avisou, puxando seu casaco, mas quando se virou, o príncipe já havia fugido.

- Você não tem que aprovar mesmo as minhas escolhas, meu querido irmão. – E foi com essas palavras que Sansa conseguiu se ver livre de Jon e seguir para o corredor. Jon olhou para o seu irmão, agora questionando a sua inércia em frente ao casamento que estava fadado ao fracasso bem antes de se pensar em uma cerimônia oficial.

- Seja lá o que Sansa faz, sempre consegue fazer as pazes com Joffrey. – Jon voltou a se sentar ao lado do Robb, afastou o prato e olhou surpreso para o irmão.

- Como vocês aceitam esse casamento? – Robb mexeu os ombros, agora bebericava um pouco do seu vinho, evitando manter contato com os olhos acinzentados que o questionavam.

- A atitude de Sansa também me enfurece, mas não há o que ser feito.

- Como não há o que ser feito? Brigue com ela, a questione se ela teria coragem de casar com um homem tal como Joffrey é! Garanto que se ela tivesse contato com outros homens que...

- Já tentamos tudo isso, Jon. Essa foi a escolha de Sansa, não podemos fazer mais nada.

No fundo, Jon compreendia o que seu irmão acaba de dizer.

- Olhe para mim, Robb! – Jon tocou no rosto do irmão e esse finalmente voltou sua face para os olhos acinzentados. – Desculpa por ter me exaltado. Não deveria ter estraga o jantar, e ter o questionado a respeito dos nossos lobos.

- O quê importa é que agora você está conosco, Jon! Era o que todos desejavam!

Com essas palavras, o ambiente voltou a ficar mais calmo e os dois irmãos agora voltaram a se olhar com ternura.

- Sinto muito por, Vento Cinzento e pelos outros.

- Como as coisa são, Jon... o seu lobo sempre esteve em campo de batalha, mas foram os nossos que caíram.

- A muralha não é sempre um campo de batalha, Robb. Lá, aprendemos o valor da amizade, todos ficam tão juntos que viramos uma única família, como se o vazio em nosso peito fosse preenchido por aqueles que estão ao nosso lado...

- Já ouvi essas palavras, Jon. O nosso tio diz o mesmo... Eu não entendo esses sentimentos que vocês nutrem um pelo outro. – Jon confirmou com um acenar.

- As pessoas de fora não entendem o que se passa dentro da Muralha.

De repente os dois ficaram calados. Jon não queria voltar para o seu quarto. O homem gostaria de tirar uma dúvida que se instalara em seu mente desde que tinha pisado em Winterfell, e agora era a oportunidade de perguntar o que tanto queria saber. Seu olhar se abaixou por um momento e quando menos esperou seus lábios já tinham formado as  
palavras.

- Nymeria está no Sul?

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Robb. Ele sabia aonde está pergunta levaria e apesar do irmão mais velho saber que Jon gostava muito da loba, essa não era o motivo exato de seu questionamento.

- Sim, Arya teve que soltá-la para não ser morta, mas acho que ela saberá te contar a história melhor... - Jon sentiu as mãos quentes de seu irmão em seu rosto. - Dessa vez é você que não olha nos meus olhos. – os olhos cinzentos fitaram os azuis do irmão - Arya treina todos os dias esgrima...

- Foi o que ela me prometeu em sua carta. – Jon teve ânsia de reler o papel que estava em seu casaco.

- Ela sentiu muita falta de você, Jon. – agora a respiração de Snow parecia mais pesada. Robb deslizou as mãos do rosto de seu irmão e pousaram no peito de Jon. – Por quê não vai encontrá-la?

- Ela não veio me receber, até mesmo Rickon que não lembrava direito de mim, me recebeu de braços abertos... mas Arya simplesmente ignorou a minha visita.

- Ao contrário, meu querido irmão. Ela é a que mais se preparou para te receber.

- Então porque ela de fato não veio me receber? O que eu posso pensar de alguém que está se escondendo de mim? – Jon não pode evitar em não bater na mesa. Não compreendia os fatos e o nervosismo agora era palpável em seu espírito.

- Ela tem medo de reencontrá-lo. – Robb viu a dúvida se intensificar na face de Jon que parecia perdido, como se não reconhecesse mais a sua própria irmã. – Desde que ela soube que você iria voltar, Arya começou a se odiar...

- Sempre fomos tão amigos, Robb... você sabe que ela é a minha irmã favorita. Os meus sentimentos por ela transcendem até mesmo o que eu sinto por você. – dessa vez Jon pegou as mãos do irmão que estavam em sua face e as levou em seus lábios, depositando um beijo em cada uma, para depois fitar os olhos azuis do irmão, procurando entender o que estava se passando, questionando em silêncio o irmão mais velho para que ele falasse com clareza o que acontecia com Arya.

O coração de Robb tremeu quando sentiu os lábios de seu irmão sobre a sua pele. Vendo o que tinha feito com o seu irmão mais velho, Jon abandonou as mãos de Robb, fazendo com o que o gelo se instalasse no peito do outro. – Desculpa, eu não queria dizer aquilo... eu... – Mas Robb pediu para que Jon não continuasse com a frase. Como se nada tivesse acontecido, o homem de olhos azuis se pos a falar.

- Não duvide dos sentimentos de Arya! Ouviu bem, Jon? Nunca!

- É só que eu não entendo...

- Arya enquanto estava no Sul se transfigurou, se transformou realmente em um homem... para alcançar meu pai, para te alcançar, Jon...

- Mas ela não precisava fazer isso para provar para o nosso pai...

- Vai deixar eu terminar de falar? – Jon confirmou com um acenar no rosto. - Mas, algo dentro dela mudou, desde que soube que você iria voltar... Ela vem se sentindo, perdida... Arya acha que você não irá mais gostar dela... e isso é tudo o que eu posso revelar. Mais do que isso seria uma invasão que eu estaria cometendo na privacidade da minha irmã...

- Como Arya é boba! É claro que eu vou gostar da minha irmãzinha... ela é... – Jon sentiu o dedo indicador de Robb em seus lábios.

- Não fale desse jeito na frente de Arya! Ela espera que você não mais a encontre como uma menina... ela espera que você a enxergue como uma mulher. – as mãos do irmão mais velho acariciaram a barba de Jon. – E eu vejo em suas ações e no modo como você está perturbado... que algo... mudou dentro de você. – Robb tinha descido suas mãos e agora acariciava o peito de Jon, na região de seu coração.

- Não fale o que eu estou sentindo, Robb. Você não tem idéia o quanto estou preocupada com a sua irmã... com a minha irmã...

- Eu sei, eu também estou preocupada com ela e também com você Jon... não gostaria que você fosse embora sem poder falar com ela.

- Onde ela está?

- Devido a hora eu acho que ela já deve estar dormindo, mas... ela costuma levantar às seis da manhã para treinar esgrima.

- Certo!

Os olhos cinzentos se perderam em um ponto fixo na mesa de jantar. O irmão mais velho tomou seu último gole de vinho e se levantou. Jon só percebeu o que Robb tinha feito, quando sentiu os lábios do seu irmão pousarem em sua testa, mas antes que ele pudesse ir embora, Snow segurou os braços de Robb.

- Desculpa. Eu sou um péssimo irmão. – Jon sentiu Robb tremer diante ao seu toque. Um peso de repente se instalou na garganta do meio-irmão.

- Eu sei, mas mesmo você sendo um péssimo irmão, não consigo parar de te amar.

- Obrigado! – Aquela palavra era tola no contexto que Jon a empregou, mas por alguma razão Robb se sentiu bem com ela, talvez o homem em seu íntimo soubesse que não poderia esperar mais de Snow do que aquela simples palavra gentil.

Robb começou a sentir os dedos em seus braços se afrouxarem lentamente, até se sentir livre outra vez. Se virou, ficando de costas para a cadeira onde Jon estava sentado e caminhou de forma precisa até a porta. Saiu de cabeça erguida. Ele estava orgulhoso de si, finalmente naquela noite poderia dormir em paz consigo mesmo.

**oOo**

Jon continuou na sala, fitando o vinho a sua frente. Ele pegou a garrafa e a entornou em seu copo, mas a única coisa que saiu dela foi uma gota solitária. As palavras que Robb disseram a pouco latejavam em sua mente. Será mesmo que Arya se sentia daquela maneira?

Na cabeça de Snow, a garota sempre quis se tornar um homem, mas isso só eram pensamentos de uma criança que deveriam desaparecer depois de certa idade e não de fato se concretizar.

- O que aconteceu com você, minha irmãzinha?

Jon também se perguntou se aquele presente que tinha dado a Arya antes de partir teria feito bem ao espírito da menina. Talvez Jon tivesse atiçado os pensamentos de sua irmã, para que ela treinasse de verdade para alcançá-los, para uma menina alcançar o patamar de um garoto.

O homem de olhos cinzentos retirou a carta que estava guardada em seu casaco e começou a reler as palavras de Arya. Talvez aquelas palavras pudessem desmanchar o quebra-cabeça que se instalara em sua mente, mas ao reler, tudo se embaralhou e se misturou com o que Jon conhecia. A menina que um dia ele conheceu, entrou em sua mente, juntamente com o que Robb havia falado e o que de fato estava realmente em seu coração.

O homem se levantou e pensou que o certo era rever Arya o mais depressa possível. Com tantas dúvidas na cabeça de Jon, ele não seria capaz de dormir ou tampouco as ignorar ou esperar para a questioná-la no dia seguinte. O que sentia era mais forte e mais importante do que a constatação de que já era tarde da noite e que não deveria fazer uma visita tão repentina.

Será que ela ainda não tranca a porta de seu quarto, como costumava fazer?

E Jon ao invés de seguir para o corredor que dava para o seu antigo quarto, seguiu o corredor oposto em direção do que se lembrava ser o quarto de Arya. Sabia que o que estava fazendo era errado, Arya não era mais uma criança, era uma jovenzinha, talvez já tivesse virado mulher...

Cantou vitória ao ver que os velhos costumes persistiam, o quarto de Arya estava destrancado, permitindo que Jon entrasse no quarto da menina, a encontrando deitada. Ele podia ver com clareza o peito da menina descer e subir de acordo com a respiração, ela dormia pesadamente, não percebendo a presença de Jon em seu quarto. Jon fez sinal para que Fantasma ficasse sentado, com medo de que o lobo pudesse fazer algum ruído que pudesse fazer Arya acordar. Ele se aproximou do leito de sua meia-irmã e a viu envolta de um cobertor peludo, a única parte descoberta era o rosto que revelava algum descuido por parte de Arya. Aquilo era bem típico da menina de algum dia foi sua melhor amiga. Ele se ajoelhou para ficar mais próximo da irmã, levou as suas mãos até aos cortes que não eram tão profundos nas bochechas vermelhas. Mas apesar de ser típico da garota, Jon se surpreendeu por ver as cicatrizes ali. Quando ela era uma criança, era difícil não encontrar ferimentos no corpo, mas na época, ele não encontrava nada em seu rosto, além da sujeira por ter brincado de espadachim com Mycah.

As memórias que tinha de Arya fez ele sorrir. Sua infância também tinha sido boa, talvez não tanto igual a uma filha de um Stark, mas em relação a infância de seus amigos na Muralha, isso com certeza tinha sido.

Os olhos acinzentados ainda na face da menina, perceberam que os cabelos castanhos estavam mais curtos, talvez Arya os mantivesse sempre presos no alto da cabeça. Jon fechou os olhos e tentou imaginar as tranças, que vez ou outra era o penteado escolhido por Arya. Ele puxou o ar em seus pulmões e voltou novamente seus olhos cinzas para a menina que dormia.

- O que aconteceu com você, minha menina? –sussurrou ele para si. Será que o mundo de Jon era tão diferente daquele onde vivia Arya? Sabendo da resposta, o meio-irmão não deixou de sentir culpado por ter saído da vida de Arya. Na verdade, essas dúvidas surgiram quando ele não sabia o que esperar na nova Arya.

Todos pareciam tão bem resolvidos. Rickon tinha crescido saudável, Sansa iria se casar mesmo que fosse com um crápula, Bran voltou a andar, Robb tinha se tornado rei, mas e sua pequena Arya? O que tinha acontecido com ela?

- O quê aconteceu para você querer fugir de mim, Arya? – Jon voltou a sussurrar.  
Todas essas perguntas povoavam a mente do homem e ele precisava urgentemente de respostas, mas até agora não sabia onde poderiam encontrá-las.

Fantasma caminhou até seu dono e o puxou pelo braço. Jon retornou a realidade.

- Eu sei é perigoso! Não podemos ficar mais aqui. – Ele se dirigiu ao seu lobo como se ele fosse uma pessoa de verdade. Jon se levantou e beijou o topo da cabeça da menina e saiu do quarto.

Ao passar pelos corredores, Jon viu o brilho da lua iluminar sua passagem. Já em seu quarto, ele pode observar o luar da janela. Tinha perdido as contas das vezes que tinha feito aquilo na Muralha. Observar o céu, as estrelas e o luar o reconfortavam, faziam ele se lembrar de Bran, de Robb e de Arya... As três pessoas mais importantes para Jon Snow.

**oOo**

Arya Stark se colocou em pé, naquela manhã, mas apesar de ter dormido feito uma pedra durante a noite inteira, ainda tinha a sensação de cansaço. Talvez um treino pela manhã revigorasse seus ânimos. Ela lavou o rosto, limpou a sua boca e lavou suas partes íntimas Antes do café da manhã ser servido, teria chances de se banhar, devidamente. Mas o simples fato de pensar no café da manhã a fazia ficar com vontade de retornar para a sua cama e tentar adiar as tarefas do dia para não chegar nesse horário. Ela respirou fundo e olhou para a sua imagem refletida na água que usou para limpar o seu rosto. Ele tinha escutado o voz de seu meio-irmão no quarto de Bran. Arya não poderia mais fugir de seu meio-irmão. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela teria que ir vê-lo.

Desde que tinha descoberto que seu irmão iria voltar, a coragem que tanto cultivou no tempo que esteve no Sul, tinha se evaporado. Arya fitou tristemente a sua imagem. Ela ainda continuava a menina de há quatro anos atrás. Era verdade que tinha se tornado uma excelente espadachim, tinha derrotado Syrio Forel e desde então tinha conseguido participar de pequenas aventura, com o seu querido amigo Gendry Waters, mas agora nada valia as suas ações. Não quando Jon Snow estava tão perto e Arya gostaria de mostrar um novo eu, que ela sabia que nunca iria aparecer dentro de si.

Sua imagem pouco tinha mudado, ainda continuava com as mãos ásperas, a pele oleosa, os olhos acinzentados que um dia foram brilhantes tinha se tornado foscos a medida que ela foi crescendo. Talvez a esperança dentro de si tenha diminuído com o decorres das passagens dos anos. Agora a sua face era marcada pelos treinos de todos os dias e seus cabelos... embora já tivessem alcançado os ombros, nunca voltariam a alcançar as suas costas e também nunca seriam tão bem cuidados como os de Sansa.

Sua irmão mais velha, que tanto criticara, tinha se tornado o estereotipo de beleza. O que seria Arya, afinal? Uma mulher que renegou a sua condição e tinha se tornado o homem, que nunca seria considerado como tal? Uma menina que tinha rejeitado seu papel de mulher, mas que ainda era fraca perante a força de um homem?

Ela se odiava por isso e ali estava Jon...

Mas não havia tempo para se questionar, na altura do campeonato. Agora ela tinha que ficar de cabeça erguida e usar a sua máscara de vitória por ter escolhido os passos que nenhuma mulher tinha trilhado.

Arya arrumou seus cabelos em um coque mal feito, colocou as botas feitas de algum pelo de animal que ela achava muito quentinho e pegou o estojo de sua espada. Fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, ela saiu pelos corredores rumo a sala que ela usava para treinamento. Ela entrou na sala e quando colocou seu estojo em cima da mesa de madeira que ficava em um dos cantos da sala, ela escutou outra pessoa entrar na sala. Quando Arya se virou, Jon estava dentro da sala a encarando.

- Bom – dia, Arya! – a menina voltou o seu olhar para a espada que tinha retirado do estojo. Ela achava que a espada precisava ser novamente polida, pois pegou um pano qualquer que estava sobre a mesa e começou a limpá-la. – Não irá me cumprimentar? – a menina viu que ele estava mais próximo, os olhos cinzas da garota fitaram o rosto do homem ao que estava agora ao seu lado. – Acho que não me tornei tão diferente para você não saber quem eu sou.

- Claro que não, Jon. – Ela voltou o seu corpo para o seu meio-irmão. Arya não deixou de perceber que a face dele transparecia orgulho, mas as íris que tinham a mesma tonalidade que as dela, tinham a mesma sombra presente em seu olhar. Com a mão que estava livre, tentou tocar no rosto do irmão, mas quando chegou perto o suficiente para alcançar a pele com os seus dedos, ele a tomou das próprias e a afastou de seu rosto. – Escute, Jon me desculpe por ontem. Eu deveria ter ido vê-lo imediatamente.

Mas ela viu ele a ignorar. Os dedos de seu meio-irmão caminharam até onde a espada de Arya estava deitada na mesa. Ele a tomou em suas mãos e se pos a analisar o seu gume.  
- O que aconteceu com Snow?

- Ela está guardada. Eu não queria usá-la e Syrio disse para eu guardá-la. Ele disse que eu deveria treinar com espadas maiores. – Jon devolveu a espada para Arya e ficou de costas para a menina. Ele agora observava as paredes do local. Em uma delas, existia um casal de espadas. Jon retirou uma delas. Arya observava para o seu irmão, sem saber o que fazer.

- Quero que lute comigo. – o corpo de Jon agora se voltou para onde Arya estava. Ele enxergou a preocupação estampada em sua face, era o que Jon queria desde que tinha planejado seguir a garota até a sala onde ela treinava.

- Não, Jon! Eu não irei lutar com você... eu nunca lutei com Robb... – Arya se aproximou mais de seu irmão. Jon sorriu internamente, ela estava com a sua espada em sua mão direita.

- Eu não sou Robb Stark! Eu sou Jon Snow, Arya. Quero ver o que você aprendeu. – a menina observou o irmão agora a circundar, como se a avaliasse em todos os ângulos. Aquilo fez uma raiva crescer dentro de seu peito.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira. – Ela engoliu em seco quando viu Jon se posicionar para uma luta. Mas Arya viu que ele não estava brincando quando ele retirou a espada da bainha.

- Você acha que eu estou brincando?

O coração de Arya disparou e um fogo começou a se alastrar dentro de si. De repente um sorriso tinha aparecido na face da garota e mesmo que Jon não tivesse demonstrado algum sentimentalismo pela sua irmã, Arya teve o dom de colocar um sorriso nos lábios do homem. Agora ela não se importava com Jon Snow, agora ela só queria saber de dançar com a espada.

E foi o que a garota fez, quando avançou em Jon, lançando o fio de sua espada em direção ao peito de seu meio-irmão. A satisfação de Snow cresceu em seu interior e ele não pode evitar uma vozinha aparecer dentro de sua cabeça.

_"É isso, Arya. Quero que você mostre o quanto cresceu enquanto esteve fora de meu alcance."_

E a alegria de Jon duplicou de tamanho quando viu a menina desviar de seus golpes, sem muita dificuldade, usando de seu pouco peso como um aliado para conseguir agilidade frente ao oponente.

As espadas se rivalizaram, o barulho do metal era música para os ouvidos de Arya e aquilo instigava a menina a ir além do que tinha conseguido em seus treinamentos. Mas antes de mostrar tudo o que tinha aprendido a Jon, o seu irmão deu um golpe na espada da Arya, fazendo com que a arma desse uma pirueta e caísse do lado direito da menina.  
O barulho de metal atingindo o chão se fez presente.

Ela já estava rendida, agachada no chão, mas antes que Jon pudesse cantar vitória, ele viu a menina agarrar o punho da espada com a mão direita e desferir um golpe que era desconhecido por Jon, fazendo com que o homem quase perdesse o controle da situação. O corte feriu o braço direito do homem.

_"Ela aprendeu a usar a espada com as duas mãos, ótimo"_

Mas apesar do triunfo inicial, ele tinha mais massa que sua oponente. As mãos hábeis de Jon giraram o pulso direito de Arya fazendo com que ela perdesse o equilíbrio e a posse de sua espada.

Jon se levantou e percebeu que a brincadeira tinha ido além de suas expectativas. Snow percebeu sua respiração alterada e quando lançou os olhos para Arya que continuava sentada no chão, percebeu que ela também tinha dificuldade em respirar. Os olhos cinzentos de Jon olharam para o peito de Arya que subia e descia. Ele lançou as duas espadas no chão e se aproximou da irmã. O olhar do homem não deixou de perceber a gota de suor que descia pelo pescoço de Arya que sumia no vale entre os seios. Jon os achou pequenos, mas não deixaram de ser convidativos. O homem de repente percebeu os seus pensamentos e se repreendeu mentalmente. Ele desviou o seu olhar de sua irmã, por alguns segundos, mas voltou a fitar a face dela quando ele escutou a voz da menina.

- Eu não acredito... passei tanto tempo planejando essa luta, treinando para que eu vencesse e de repente quando chega a hora eu perco!

Jon não deixou de sorrir ao comentário da irmã.

- As coisas não são como nós planejamos, Arya. – ela gostou de escutar essas palavras vinda do timbre de voz que ele costumava empregar quando ele queria dar lições de morais. Jon estendeu a mão direita para que Arya levantasse, mas ela ignorou e levantou sozinha, como fazia quando estava em treinamento com Syrio. Jon recolheu a mão, aquela atitude o tinha agradado, aquele era o tipo de atitude que o homem amava em sua irmã. Ela era forte, nunca seria frágil, nunca seria uma princesa a esperar o seu príncipe no alto do castelo. Arya era diferente, era mil vezes mais do que qualquer mulher que Jon havia conhecido. Arya era insubstituível e de repente, Jon não conseguia manter o seu rosto sério. Um sorriso definitivo apareceu em seus lábios.

- Você nunca esteve bravo! – aquela não era uma pergunta, era uma constatação de Arya e a menina sentiu os braços fortes em volta de si. Ela se sentiu de volta há anos atrás quando recebeu a sua espada de presente. Jon novamente estava ali, e por um momento ela pensou que ele nunca tinha saído de perto de si e apesar de tão tê-lo vencido na espada, Arya tinha conseguido estar de volta nos braços protetores de seu irmão mais amado.

Jon a ergueu, como se ela fosse uma pluma e o meio-irmão a aninhou nos braços, como a fez em sua despedida. Ele viu a menina tentar esconder a sua vergonha enterrando sua face na curva de seu pescoço. Jon passou os dedos pelo pescoço da garota, sussurrando para a menina que agora tudo estava bem. Arya acreditou em cada palavra de Jon. Ele era o homem que Arya mais acreditava no mundo. Os dois ficaram abraços por alguns minutos. Nada mais precisou ser dito. Arya agora estava nos braços de Jon e por enquanto aquilo era o bastante.

**oOo**

Tinha começado a nevar nas terras nortenhas e Jon Snow se sentiu preso em Winterfell. Tinha prometido à Bran que os dois sairiam, mas com aquela neve se acumulando aos arredores do castelo, seria perigoso arriscar uma caminhada, ainda mais com Brandon ainda tendo dificuldade em andar.

Quando Jon tinha saído do quarto de seu irmão e rumado para os corredores que levavam de volta ao seu quarto, ele parou ao escutar a voz de sua irmãzinha sair de uma das portas.

- Olhe onde espeta esse alfinete! – Jon não pode evitar um sorriso e resolveu espiar pela fresta da porta. Uma mulher já de meia idade ajeitava a bainha da saia de um longo vestido azul.

- Desculpa, senhorita Stark.

O homem abriu a porta e se aproximou de sua irmã. Arya estava em pé em um banquinho para que facilitasse o trabalho da costureira, seus braços também estavam estendidos para que a senhora ajeitasse a parte de cima da roupa. Os olhos cinzentos do homem admirou o corpo de Arya. Ela sorriu, envergonhada.

- Mal te reconheço com este vestido, Arya!

- Estou muito estranha? – Ele confirmou com um acenar. – Está é a última prova.  
Apesar de Jon achar que aquela roupa em nada combinava com o espírito de Arya, ele não pode deixar de notar que o decote do vestido valorizava o seu colo. A irmãzinha de Jon finalmente tinha crescido e virado uma jovem, não tão bela igual a sua irmã, mas muito mais interessante para Jon Snow.

O homem olhou para os olhos acinzentados da garota. Ela tinha os mesmos olhos acinzentados que ele possuía, os mesmos olhos que selaram a condição de Jon e Arya na casa Stark e que fizeram os dois se unirem. E assim como os olhos dele, os de Arya também presenciaram sofrimento, talvez por isso os dois ainda eram os mesmos, unidos pelas angustias e pelo desespero de ver o desmembramento de sua família.

_"Mas Arya não deveria ter visto tudo isso."_

Para Jon, apesar de enxergar sua irmã como uma guerreira, ele ainda gostaria de vê-la ainda sonhadora e inocente frente a vida. Os olhos acinzentados do homem caíram, mas no segundo depois, ele sentiu os dedos ásperos em seu queixo.

- Você pode nos deixar a sós? – Arya olhou séria para a costureira que abaixou o rosto e sumiu pela porta. Finalmente os dois estavam sozinhos novamente, o que fez o coração de Arya se comprimir e um misto de felicidade e nervosismo invadir o seu corpo. Ela se voltou para o irmão que agora a olhava. A tristeza no olhar de Jon Snow perturbou Arya Stark.

- No tempo que eu estive no Sul – a voz dela agora saia em um sussurro. – eu conheci um rapaz que me fazia lembrar de Robb. Ele tinha os mesmos olhos azuis que nosso irmão. Mas quando eu fechava os olhos, eu conseguia ver um pouco de Jon Snow nesse rapaz.

Os passos o levaram para ficar mais próximo da garota que agora alcançava a altura de seu rosto, devido ao banquinho que foi colocado pela costureira.

- Ele tinha os cabelos pretos, seus braços eram fortes e estava constantemente sujo por trabalhar como ferreiro.

- Não me vejo nesse homem, Arya.

- Como eu disse, ele se parecia com Robb, mas o jeito dele falar, de se comportar, de agir, me lembrava muito você, meu irmão. – Jon sentiu os dedos da menina descerem e se instalarem na curva de seu pescoço.

- Eu também conheci uma mulher que também me lembrava muito você. Ela era mais velha, mas era pequena, tinha as mãos delicadas e cabelos cor de fogo. – agora ele podia sentir as mãos ásperas de Arya tocarem no pomo no centro de sua garganta. Com certeza Arya deveria ter sentido ele engolir o caroço que se instalara no centro de sua garganta...

- Ela não se parece em nada comigo. – Arya recuou suas mãos e seus olhos se desviaram dos de Jon. - Você dormiu com ela. – Aquela não tinha sido uma pergunta.

- Sim, ela tirou minha virgindade. – Jon mantinha os olhos em Arya e viu um sorriso triste aparecer em seus lábios.

- E eu nem ao menos beijei Gendry. Eu deveria ter aproveitado mais.

- Você era uma criança quando foi para o Sul.

- Assim como você era quando viajou para a Muralha. – um silêncio invadiu o quarto onde estavam e Jon percebeu o abismo que tinha surgido entre eles. As mãos do homem tocaram no rosto de Arya. Snow sentiu a cicatriz na bochecha sobre seus dedos e mais uma vez sentiu vontade de beijar o local, para ver de repente a lesão sumir... – Eu fico aliviada por ver que você teve uma vida daquelas terras. Inúmeras vezes eu fiquei pensando como você iria sobreviver naquele fim de mundo...

- As coisas ficaram melhores quando eu comecei a ter amigos. Todos me tratam muito bem.

- E é por isso que você vai voltar o quanto antes para a Muralha! – Arya desceu do banco e ficou de costas para Jon. Nem ela saberia dizer o porque de estar agindo daquele jeito. Adoraria ver o irmão bem, com uma nova família, mas algo em seu coração gritava. Desde que Snow tinha voltado, ela tinha descoberto que poderia ser egoísta, tal como Sansa era ao escolher um marido que todos desprezavam.

- Eu agora estou aqui com você Arya... E foi com você que eu sonhei estar em todos esses anos que eu estive longe. Eu me afastei de vocês, Arya. Eu me afastei das pessoas que eu mais amava para poder viver a minha vida, mas agora eu estou aqui para reconquistar os anos que eu perdi.

Arya sentiu seu irmão se afastar, mas antes que ele saísse da sala, ela gritou em uma voz que Jon achou estar embargada pelo choro.

- Você nunca nos perdeu, Jon.

As palavras aqueceram o interior do corpo de Snow, mas ele não conseguiu falar mais com a sua irmã.

**oOo**

Fantasma escutou passos do lado de fora. O lobo olhou para o seu dono que já estava dormindo e como o animal já sentia o cheiro conhecido, resolveu deixar que a pessoa entrasse. O dedo indicador nos lábios pedia em silêncio para que o lobo albino ficasse quieto. Ele mesmo ignorou a ordem e foi voltar a se deitar no chão perto da cama. Os olhos do animal se fecharam, mas as orelhas continuavam empinadas como se o tempo todo estivesse alerta.

Quem entrou no quarto de Jon Snow naquela noite foi Arya Stark. Já passava das onze da noite e a menina não conseguia pregar os olhos graças a briga que teve com o seu irmão no fim da tarde. No jantar que eles tiverem horas atrás, ela tinha praticamente ignorado os olhares do meio-irmão e se concentrou na comida em seu prato. Antes que tivessem colocado a sobremesa, ela já tinha subido para o seu quarto.

Os olhos acinzentados de Jon se abriram. Não foi preciso Arya se sentar no leito do irmão para ele sentir a sua presença. Anos como Patrulheiro da Noite tinham servido para que Snow dormisse em alerta tal como seu lobo albino fez em toda a sua vida. Arya sentiu um frio descer pela espinha das costas. Ela já ia ficar em pé, mas Jon segurou seus braços e a puxou para ficar perto de si. A garota não deixou de notar os braços fortes de seu irmão, seu olhar estava curioso naquela noite e ela também aproveitou para admirar o peito nu, branco feito cera e definido como aqueles de guerreiros... Sim, Jon era um guerreiro, forte, musculoso e que atraia a curiosidade de seus olhos...

Mas a voz de seu irmão, quase um sussurro a acordou de seus pensamentos.

- O quê está fazendo aqui, Arya? – a voz de Snow em nenhum momento transpareceu raiva pela visita inesperada já tarde da noite, mas sim uma dúvida estava presente em seu timbre de voz. Arya fitou as mãos que apertavam violentamente o seu braço magro, mas antes que a menina falasse alguma coisa, Jon Snow percebeu o que estava fazendo e aliviou a pressão em seus dedos, mas não deixou de manter seus dedos nos braços de sua irmã. A verdade era que ele não queria que Arya de repente saísse de seu quarto.

- Eu não consigo dormir. Eu... me desculpe, meu irmão. Eu não queria ter começado uma briga com você... eu sou tão egoísta! – os olhos acinzentados de Arya dançavam em meio as lágrimas que ela relutou em deixar cair. Jon ficou sentado, encostou suas costas na cabeceira da cama para ter uma visão melhor de sua irmã, a sua Stark preferida.

Não foi preciso um minuto passar para Arya ser erguida e ser colocada nos braços fortes de seu irmão. Jon a sentou nas suas coxas que ainda se mantinham dentro dos grossos cobertores de lã. A face de Arya agora tinha ganhado uma coloração vermelha e Jon a achou muito bonita naquele jeito.

- Faça companhia pra mim está noite.

Jon pegou uma das mãos de Arya e as levou até seus lábios, para beijá-la. Ele fechou os olhos e sentiu a textura da pele dela. – Como posso ainda sentir sua falta se agora você está comigo?

O coração dela palpitou diante do que ele falara e por alguma razão ela percebeu que não deveria estar ali, mas ela continuou nos braços de Jon, temendo que se fosse agora embora, poderia perder o irmão para sempre. E foi a vez dela tocar no rosto de Jon, usando de seus dedos calejados pelos anos de prática de esgrima, e de repente o rosto já não era suficiente. Ela desceu os dedos até o peito que descia e subia de acordo com a respiração de Snow. Ela sentiu a pele lisa sobre suas mãos, ela se inclinou, tentando encostar a testa de Snow na sua, mas quando estava ficando mais próxima, ela foi novamente erguida e colocada ao lado de seu irmão, no espaço vazio do colchão.

Jon Snow se virou para fitar Arya.

-Durma bem, irmã Arya.

Os olhos cinzentos da garota se entristeceram quando viu a recusa de seu irmão em manter a aproximação dos dois corpos, mas Jon conseguiu identificar o desagrado de sua irmã. Ele respirou fundo tentando se forçar a virar para ficar de costas para o corpo de Arya, mas as mãos dela tocaram novamente seus ombros se aninhando nos braços protetores. Mas os braços de Jon não a abraçaram. Uma onda de culpa invadiu o seu peito e a raiva de si mesmo começou a ser desenhada em sua mente.

Naquela noite, enquanto ela dormia feito um anjo, ele não conseguiu pregar os olhos. Enquanto as horas passaram ele começou a se acostumar aos poucos ao fato de Arya estar encostada em seu peito. A sensação era boa, fazendo com que o interior de Jon se aquecesse. E ele decidiu que iria afastar a culpa de seus pensamentos, pois Arya agora estava em seus braços, protegida e não havia homem melhor para ela do que Jon Snow.

**oOo**

Nem o príncipe Joffrey e Sansa Stark pareciam tão felizes como Arya Stark e Jon Snow estavam no dia da festa de noivado da irmã. Robb partilhava da felicidade dos dois irmãos, mas não do fôlego sem limites dos dois. Jon e Arya praticaram esgrima, cavalgaram nos bosques além de Winterfell, praticaram arco e flecha e ainda tiveram algum tempo sozinhos na biblioteca, antes da festa noturna de Sansa e Joffrey. Mas a felicidade dos dois não passou desapercebida por Benjen Stark que fez questão de questionar seu sobrinho sobre o que estava acontecendo com ele e Arya.

- Vamos voltar para a Muralha nessa madrugada, Jon. – Snow não pareceu surpreso, já esperava que logo que tivesse acontecido o noivado de Sansa não teria motivos para tio e sobrinho continuarem ali.

- Escute, eu não sei o que está acontecendo entre você e Arya e não me olhe com essa cara, eu sei que vocês estão mais juntos do o que protocolo manda.

- O que está sugerindo, meu tio? – Jon se aproximou de Benjen, sua face começando a ganhar uma coloração avermelhada de nervoso. - Acho melhor você não manter as esperanças da minha sobrinha, Jon. Você é um Patrulheiro da Noite, pertence a Muralha e não há nada e nem ninguém que poderá mantê-lo em Winterfell.

- Não estou dando esperanças nenhuma, meu tio. Será que um irmão não pode gozar do seu pouco tempo com a sua irmã predileta?

- Eu vi vocês na biblioteca! – Benjen viu os olhos cinzas se estreitarem e se focarem em sua face. Jon se aproximou mais de seu tio, visivelmente mais perturbado.

- Não estávamos fazendo nada, meu tio. O quê você viu? Dois irmãos sentados juntos diante da lareira? O irmão mais velho lendo um trecho de um livro, enquanto a irmã mais nova, dormia em seu colo? O quê há de errado nisso, hein meu tio?

- Eu não sou idiota, Jon! Escute, caso você não pertencesse a Muralha, quem seria eu para falar alguma coisa? Mas você é da Muralha, você é um guerreiro, é filho do frio, é sentinela do Norte... Lá, você não é mais Snow, você não é bastardo. Na muralha você é Lorde Snow, é forte, não sofre preconceitos e é tido como um dos valentes guerreiros e que está prestes a fazer a sua viagem para além da Muralha... – o rosto de Jon se abaixou, mas Benjen ergueu seu queixo para que Snow pudesse ver o semblante do homem mais velho. - Lá, você teve Ygrette e poderá ter quantas mulheres quiser. Mas não jogue tudo o que você conquistou para voltar para essas terras que os já desprezaram. Aqui, você é querido pelo rei, mas sempre... sempre...

- Eu sei, meu tio... – Benjen encostou as mãos nos lábios de Jon fazendo com que o mais novo não pudesse falar naquele momento. - Deixa eu terminar de falar, Jon! É difícil, eu sei o quanto é terrível não estar por perto de sua família, mas enquanto estiver aqui, você estará dormindo com Lady Catelyn, senhora do Norte, mãe do grande senhor, esposa de Eddard Stark, o homem mais justo que alguma vez essas terras foram capazes de receber.  
- Não temo Lady Catelyn...

- Você não sente medo de Catelyn? – Os olhos do Stark brilharam a luz das velas que os cercavam, intimando o mais novo que pareceu menor diante de seu tio que agora estava a poucos centímetros de seu corpo. Snow desviou os seus olhos para a cicatriz na face esquerda do mais velho... – Pois você deveria Jon. Ela machuca, não fisicamente, mas emocionalmente.

- O senhor já a enfrentou?

- Nunca, pois eu sempre soube qual é o meu lugar aqui em Winterfell. E agora, Jon você precisa saber qual é o seu lugar. Ser o braço direito de Robb e ter Arya embaixo de suas asas e ter que enfrentar Catelyn, ter como vizinha a grande senhora de Winterfell e saber que nunca será um Stark ou estar ao lado de amigos e de seu tio em um lugar em que todos te prestigiam?

- A sua escolha foi a Muralha...

- A minha escolha foi a Muralha e a sua também foi quando jurou lealdade ao inverno branco. Pense no que está fazendo com Arya. Não quero vê-la chorar quando você partir.

- Eu não mando no coração de Arya, meu tio! Ela é minha meia-irmã, somos do mesmo sangue, seria como se Robb fosse para o Sul e ela não pudesse demonstrar os seus sentimentos de perda e saudades por seu irmão mais velho... Não seria muito egoísmo caso fizéssemos ela se privar do que sente?

- Egoísmo maior seria fazer ela se encantar por um homem que nunca poderá ficar com ela.  
Snow não era idiota, e tão pouco estaria cego para não ver a verdade atrás das palavras de seu tio. A pressão em sua garganta se fez presente, e ele sentiu uma súbita vontade de sair dali, de não mais olhar para o seu tio, de se esconder e de pensar no que estaria fazendo que pudesse ferir mais uma vez o coração da sua pequena irmã.

- Você se esquece, meu tio que eu mais do que ninguém prezo por Arya. Ela é tudo o que eu não terei... Arya e Robb são tudo nessa vida para mim, meu tio.

- Então escolha o caminho que está dentro de sua mente, Jon. Não escolha o que se encontra em seu coração porque será pior para aqueles que você ama. – Benjen viu Jon negar com o rosto. Os dedos finos e longos tocaram no rosto, onde se encontrava os fios da barba que preenchiam a face de Snow, a pressão em seu maxilar fez com que Jon sentisse a compressão de sua pele. – Então faça o que tem de ser feito, exatamente como você fez anos atrás quando jurou lealdade frente os sentinelas da Muralha. – Benjen agora empurrava o rosto de Jon para a parede. Se não fosse por palavras doces, seria pela brutalidade que os patrulheiros já estavam tão acostumados na Muralha.

- Sim ... meu tio.

Benjen se distanciou de Jon, olhou mais uma vez para o seu sobrinho, como se o intimidasse e sumiu no corredor. Snow não deixou de se sentir frágil naquele momento, sem poder reagir, sem poder escolher o seu destino...

_"Talvez um dia... talvez um dia... eu consiga..." _

As palavras dançavam em sua mente e eram acompanhadas ora pela figura de Robb, ora pelas de Arya... seguidas de uma forte dor na consciência.

**oOo**

A madeira desaparecendo na lareira em meio ao fogo, se desmanchando, se derretendo para alimentar as chamas mostrava a celebração máxima da união das casas Baratheon e Stark. Sansa estava em seu ponto máximo, linda, maravilhosa em seu vestido verde água que tinha o poder de destacar a sua pele feita de marfim e sua coroa de princesa incrustada de metais preciosos, entre eles, de alguns que se encontravam somente para o além das terras nortenhas. A coroa também sustentava a figura do noivo, igualmente lindo e de feições dignas de um membro da família real. O nariz também fino e que estava levemente empinado juntamente com os seus olhares de desprezo frente a toda a casa Stark completava a personalidade daquele que desposaria Sansa Stark.

Jon olhava tudo com profunda angustia. Ao seu lado, estava Robb Stark que também parecia igualmente perturbado. Ao lado do grande senhor do Norte, estava o braço direito de seu exercito, o jovem Greyjoy que era devotado das ações do governo e seguia absolutamente tudo o que Robb o mandava fazer. Aquela relação, afinal tinha dados frutos, era a união absolutamente inquebrável que monarca e soldado havia construído desde que Robb tinha perdido o pai.

Mas Snow apesar de ver tudo e de sentir tudo, mantinha a sua dor latente perto de seus pensamentos. Ali ao seu lado se encontrava Arya. A garota de treze anos vez ou outra olhava para Jon para saber se ele também poderia olhar de vez enquanto para sua face. Para Jon Snow, era difícil negar aquele pedido mudo de Arya, por isso em duas vezes admirou os olhos idênticos aos seus, e jurou sentir as mãozinhas brincarem por um momento com os seus dedos, mas dessa vez ele a ignorou, colocando os seus braços por trás do corpo.

Quando o noivado foi oficializado diante do todo o povo Stark, as nações se cumprimentaram e foi aberto a festança em Winterfell. Jon manteve sua conversa com Robb e apesar de Arya vir ao seu encontro para pedir uma dança, ele a negou dizendo que estava tendo uma conversa importante com o seu irmão. Robb não deixou de notar o comportamento arredio de Jon frente aos pedidos de Arya, mas este não quis entrar em maiores detalhes. Afinal, aquelas atitudes demonstravam que Jon Snow finalmente havia escolhido o seu destino.

- Você não irá dançar comigo?

- Arya eu já não te disse que estou ocupado... estou falando com o seu irmão e... – mas Arya era difícil de controlar. Ela tinha se colocado ao seu lado e agora o puxava pela gola, como se tivesse força o suficiente para fazê-lo mudar de idéia. – Será que dá para parar e... – Mas a segunda idéia de Arya partiu de um copo de água que por descuido total da menina dançou pelos seus dedos e caiu nas vestes de Jon. – Você fez de propósito, Arya!

- Claro que não fiz, Jon! Mas veja... agora meu irmão está rindo e você está falando comigo! – O sorriso de Arya era de brincadeira, fazendo com que os olhos cinza do homem ficassem mais uma vez enfeitiçados pelo temperamento de sua irmã.

- Dê um pouco de atenção para a pequena, Jon – pediu Robb que olhava tudo se divertindo muito. – Aproveite. Está será sua última noite em Winterfell.

Os olhos da garota agora pareciam tristonhos e um pouco chateados, dessa vez foi Jon Snow que a guiou para a dança, que não envolvia laminas, mas somente giros e abraços.

- Há algo que você queira, Arya? Algo que eu posso te dar? – Jon tinha se rendido mais uma vez aos pedidos de sua irmã. Os olhos em nenhum momento se desviaram, por alguns minutos não se lembrando que partiria dali algumas horas, e que por isso não teria que temer ferir Arya Stark. Os olhos cinzas da garota brilharam diante da possibilidade que Jon havia desenhado para a sua escolha.

- Eu quero ir com você... – Jon sorriu, Arya realmente não perdia uma.

- Peça algo que eu não posso negá-la, Arya!

- Me dê um beijo.

E assim ele o fez, mas em sua testa, como era de acordo um irmão de despedir de sua irmã.

**oOo**

Jon Snow havia acordado de madrugada para partir juntamente de Benjen Stark. A roupa foi colocadas as pressas, os cavalos foram selados e antes das cinco, tio e sobrinho estavam nas portas de Winterfell sozinhos, somente na companhia nos guardas do castelo. O coração de Jon apertou quando ele se viu olhar para a última vez para a construção antiga. Benjen olhou para seu sobrinho dando leves pancadinhas em seus ombros de compreensão, a voz do tio pareceu o assombrar. Tudo irá ficar bem, Jon. Você logo se esquecerá de Winterfell.

Mas a lembrança de seu passado eram inesquecíveis quando se tinha por perto o lobo branco que o protegia e o fortalecia em momentos de tristeza. E aquele era um daqueles momentos. Fantasma olhou para o seu dono, os olhos vermelhos também estavam tristes, pois quando Snow ficava triste, Fantasma também era contaminado pela infelicidade do seu senhor. Benjen foi na frente enquanto que Jon parecia relutar em partir. Fincado no chão, com a grama aos seus pés e a neve cobrindo os seus sapatos, ele observou mais uma última vez Winterfell. E respirando profundamente pela milésima vez, ele finalmente andou, guiando o seu cavalo pelo caminho que o levaria para fora da delimitação do castelo.

Na sua frente, a figura de seu tio já desaparecia de suas vistas, os passos ficavam agora mais fáceis e o vento o puxava em direção ao frio da Muralha. O céu, coberto ainda pelas estrelas, fazia com que Jon tivesse dificuldade para se distanciar do castelo, mas ele seguiu a passos largos, tentando seguir o mais rápido possível o seu tio. Quando viu que ele estava pronto para montar, Snow preparou seu cavalo, pronto para fazer o mesmo, mas seu manto preto foi segurando por algo, o impossibilitando de subir no cavalo. Quando ele se virou, viu Fantasma com os dentes enterrados em sua capa, e suas patas fincadas no chão. Pronto para pedir para que Fastasma o deixasse em paz, ele olhou mais uma vez para trás e viu sua meia-irmã se aproximar, correndo, com ainda as vestes de cama em sua direção.

Snow gritou para que seu tio o esperasse, mas ele iria voltar, caso seu tio não o esperasse. Agora nada importava. Para quê ela estaria tão aflita se não fosse algo tão importante? Ela naquele dia não iria treinar, ela estava disposto a ignorar o que fazia todo o dia para fazer algo diferente. Mas quando Jon chegou perto o suficiente para escutar a respiração pesada da menina, ele não teve tempo para perguntas. Ela ergueu os braços, se aproximou e ele não conseguiu dizer não.

Naquele fim de noite, começo da manhã, o sol se despontou, tímido no meio das montanhas. Arya não pediu para que ele ficasse, tarefa impossível, mas sim que a beijasse. Mas não na testa e muito menos nas bochechas. E ele, como um bom irmão tentou se esquivar, mas ela como uma péssima irmã que era não o respeitou e fez por ela mesma. Arya era daquele jeito, e esse era o jeito que Jon mais gostava.  
Os dois juraram que em breve, iriam se encontrar e dessa vez, seria para sempre.

Esse que foi desta vez o presente de Arya Stark.

**FIM**


End file.
